Slipped away
by im-mute-coz-u-nvr-care
Summary: what if Max was Rachel Berrisford?
1. Berrisford Agenda

Alec x Max

Summary: what if max was Rachel Berrisford?

"C5-494 Do you understand what your mission is?" in a menace tone.

"Gather information and go for the kill" monotonely said.

-Max P.O.V-

I guess I should be glad i'm not in manticore and I escaped from that hell hole of the place I have a father figure although I don't have a mother figure I have gone so long without one now so why would I need one now? I was a bit unhappy he wasn't my real Dad but to me he was one.

"Max your piano teacher is coming soon" Dad said high pitched.

"Hope he is better than the one before" I complained.

He didn't reply he just walked off figures I walked over the piano it was old dusty and big big shocker there I played the usual depressing song it was rather simple but that damn teacher got it in my head.

I heard the door bell ring I walked over there but Dad bait me to the punch weirdly my Dad never does that.

"Hello sir" he said politely

He was hot his dark long blonde hair his dreamy hazel eyes and his body I had a sense of familiarity like I know him somehow.

"Hello Simon Lehane this is my daughter Max Berrisford she is excited to have you as her piano teacher" he remarked.

I smiled he might actually be worth my time maybe.

I walked back to the piano and started the playing the usual boring song he seemed unhappy "What!?" I said dumbfound way.

"Play a happy song unless you like feeling depressed" he stated

I smiled my white teeth showing I played a more upbeat song more cheerful he smiled too it was so cute.

"You're not like most piano teachers" I said normally.

The song I was playing was easy to play but it made me feel warm and happy in a very weird way.

"So do you get along with your Dad?"

I gave him a confused curious look but I decided to answer the question "What are you saying i'm some bitch who wants the money?" I growled.

I stopped playing the piano and glared waiting for him to have some kind of comeback damn I can be really prissy some times. "I was just asking" He implied.

"I'm sorry I get angry easy" I stated I gave him my cheesy grin.

"Do you wanna play a song?" I asked. He nodded he could play the piano so well I was watching his hands the whole time I hope I can play like that too.

"Simon doesn't suit you maybe a serial killer how about Alec?" I asked casually.

He opened his mouth to speak "Yeah I can live with that" he doesn't know what it stands for maybe the name doesn't suit him.

"Good my next choice was dick" I stated.

He gave me a weird sort of shocked face it was rather funny I guess .

I touched his hands they were so warm as I did that he stopped playing and gave me a curious look made him seem younger and naive if I can put it that way,

"What?!" he said harshly.

"Erm do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

With the way he looks he probably has dozens of them.

"No i'm single what about you" he asked

"Are you implying i'm a lesbian?" I moaned.

"No I mean boyfriend" he stated.

"Oh no" I gave a glum look.

He continued to play the happy song it was relaxing he kept on playing till he had to go wish he could stay he was perfect in a jerky kind of way. Either i'm crazy or in heat either way its a downer.

Sucks having PMS sucks more to be hornier than Lindsey Lohan.

Chap 1 review should I go on???? Btw i need a beta reader.


	2. Red

"Better go nice meeting you Max" he said.

"No don't lets hang out at the beach?"

"Sure" he agreed.

I smiled a grin I rarely show I walked up the stairs pretty quickly bathers I hardly go swimming so I hope that I have freaking bathers I looked everywhere until I found a red bikini they were a year old guess I should be happy red is my colour.

I put my bathers on then white baby doll dress and a bag full of extras I went down the stairs quickly maybe a bit too fast.

"Wanna go to your place for bathers?" I asked.

"I remembered how much I hate the beach" He stated,

"We could use the pool here" I wasn't going to give up he rolled his eyes I walked in front of him with a swagger.

I took my white dress off and did a dive in "Come on get in its not cold" I smiled.

He took most of his clothes off except his boxers damn his got a nice body I splashed him which he returned back but worse "So what made you decide to be a piano teacher?" I asked.

*Helps if I knew myself* "I dunno" He gave me a weird look most people know why they got into a good paying job "Your funny" I stated I got out of the pool walking out to the maid askind for towels drying myself and getting into the white dress.

"Heres a towel" I stated. I used one of the towels for his hair it was so soft "Your really hot" oh my god did I just say that.

"I know" he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes "See you again tomorrow" he said.

I wriggled my feet like a 17yo school girl in love well I am but still I don't want to act like one I went to bed thinking this days are going to interesting very interesting.

R&R BITCHS LOL


End file.
